


Lost Boy

by all_of_my_fucks_flew_away



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away/pseuds/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil run away together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Lost Boy by Ruth B. This us my first songfic and this is unbeta'd so please excuse any errors.

'There was a time When I was alone Nowhere to go And no place to call home' 

I lay in my room, staring at the ceiling. What meaning do I hold in this world? I have no friends, my family is a wreck, is there even a place here for me? I've been in this position countless times, contemplating the meaning of life. Existential crisises always find a way to haunt me. They are a devilish thing if you have one. And I have many... Sometimes i just wander the streets while contemplating my existence. Though I always end up back at my house. And it's true, I don't consider this my home. I mean, why would I, when we're constantly moving? 

'My only friend Was the man in the moon And even sometimes He would go away too' 

Phil... God I miss him so much. Why did we have to move away from the one place I did call home? But no, my mom's new boyfriend instisted on us moving in with him... Phil and I skype often, but sometimes he's too busy with homework or he's hanging out with his friends. Sometimes I wish I could magically make all my problems disappear... God... I sound like a twelve year old girl right now don't I? 

'Then one night As I closed my eyes I saw a shadow Flying high' 

Dinner was terrible... Mom and her boyfriend were fighting... Again... So I came up to my room... And that's how I ended up in this predicament. I can't even work up the courage to move. Who is this person? All I can see is a silhouette of a man. I want to scream so badly... But I just can't. Does that make any sense? I open my mouth to say something... But nothing comes out.

'He came to me With the sweetest smile Told me he wanted to talk for a while' 

That's when he starts to move. Oh god, I'm so dead.... Please god let this just be a dream. He stops right in front of me, before revealing a soft smile that warmed my heart beyond content. "Sit down with me." Is all he says, and I obey. 

'He said Peter Pan that's what they call me I promise that you'll never be lonely' 

"Phil..." I whisper, on the verge of tears. How did he get here? I can't even focus on the "how's" or "why's" at the moment though, all I care about is he's here, with me. "Dan. I'm here." He chuckles, reassuring me. I pull him into a tight hug, embracing him as if he will fly away and disappear forever if i let go. "Dan..." He sighs. "Yes, Phil?" I ask. "Run away with me." He says. "Yes." I reply, before pressing my lips to his. 

'And ever since that day I am a lost boy From neverland Usually hanging out with Peter pan And when we're bored we play in the woods Always on the run from Captain hook' 

We've run all the way here, to Manchester together. Phil has already turned 18, and has gotten a job to provide for the both of us. I turn 18 in only a months time, and then we will be completely free. We both go to a school here, and are soon graduating. I've made a few friends, but none compare to the relationship Phil and I have together. We are two halves to a whole. Once we graduate, we won't have to worry about someone finding us, and we can finally be free. 

'Run, run lost boy They say to me Away from all of Reality Neverland is home To lost boys like me And lost boys like me are free' 

They always told me to get lost. They always said I'd be better off dead. Well... I'm better now. I'm here, with Phil, and that's all I need. This is home now. 

'He sprinkled me in pixie dust And told me to believe Believe in him And believe in me' 

"Dan!" Phil calls out to me. "Yes?" I ask while i sit on the couch watching tv. "Do you regret it?" "Regret what?" I ask again as he sits down next to me. "Leaving?" "No. I believe you and trust you. If i regretted it i would have never left." I blush as he kisses me. "Good, always believe in me." He whispers against my lips. "Always." I smile. 

'As we soared above the town That never loved me I realized I finally have a family'

My twentieth birthday ahs just passed, and we have decided we should visit my old town. I regret not saying no, but i trust Phil. Memories of my childhood creep up to me, threatening to lure me back into the darkness. But I refuse. This is no longer my home. My home is in Manchester with Phil. He is my everything, and I will never leave him. I finally have a family. 

'And soon enough we reached neverland Peacefully my feet hit the sand' 

I let out a sigh of relief as we got off the train to Manchester. This is home. This is where I belong. Phil and I take a cab back to the apartment, and as soon as we reach the inside we embrace each other in a heated kiss. It has been so long since we've been connected, and to be honest, I don't think it can wait for the bedroom. 

'Peter Pan, Tinker Bell Wendy Darlin' Even Captain Hook You are my perfect story book' 

"Do you Phil Lester, take Daniel Howell to be your lawful wedded husband?" "I do." He squeezes my hand, blushing as he whispers those two words. "And do you Dan-" "I do." I interrupt the minister, a tear of joy running down my cheeks. This is finally happening. "I now pronounce you, Husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom." He says to Phil. Before I know it, we are kissing, as husbands. We finally did it. This is my fairy tail ending right here. I never want this to end.

'Neverland I love you so You are now my home sweet home Forever a lost boy At last' 

He carries me through the threshold, to which I had protested, but he insisted on keeping tradition, so I reluctantly let his do so. "Dan... I love you." He kissed me as he let me down. "As I love you. Forever." "Forever." He smiled. "Welcome home, Dan." And at that I cried. We are home.

'Run, run lost boy They say to me Away from all of Reality Neverland is home To lost boys like me' 

They told me I'd be better off dead. And now, I think that may ring true. The doctor opened the door, and had told me, "I'm sorry for your loss, but we just couldn't save your husband." I had nodded before leaving. It is now the day after Phil's funeral. The family of the driver who ran him over had attended, and apologized a hundred times, but it doesn't matter. "Till death do us apart..." I mutter. "What a shitty saying. Love last through eternity, even in death." I sigh before taking a step towards the ledge, ready to get awfully from this reality. "Phil, I love you, and trust you no matter what. Please wait for me." A tear runs down my cheek, before i utter my final words. "Neverland, here I come." I whisper as i step off the ledge.


End file.
